Chained
by CloudedMirror89
Summary: Kyo tries to protect Tohru from an gang attack however he is fatally wounded... KyoYuki. HAITUS.
1. How Dare You!

**Disclaimer- only in my dreams am I rich enough to own these delightful characters**

**Warnings: Rated T for violence, language. THIS IS A YAOI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI DON'T READ!!! FLAMES WILL BE RIDICULED AND LAUGHED AT!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! **

**Yumi-chan: guess wat?? I came up with a fruba story. My first one! And it's a yaoi. Aren't you all happy for me?**

**Kyo: No.**

**Yuki: kicks kyo baka neko you should be more considerate!!...uhh turns to Yumi-chan …yaoi you said? **_**Oh no...what the hell is she gonna make us do??**_

**Kyo: damn you rat!!**

**Yumi-chan: …um on with the story!!!**

**Kyo&Yuki: NO Wait!!**

_Italics mean thoughts or flashbacks._

**Chapter 1- How Dare You!**

**Yuki**

"Sohma-kun!" Tohru came running into the Student Council office. She was completely out of breath and her face was streaming with tears.

"Honda-san!" I ask alarmed, " What is it? What's wrong?"

" It's Kyo-kun! He…he was only trying to save me…and he… he got into a fight…" Tohru said in between breaths and sobs, " Please Sohma-kun y-you have to help him!"

"Honda-san don't worry about Kyo. He may be an idiot but he's strong" I reply, but when I see her scared, helpless reaction I add, "but I'll go check on him if you want me to."

Her eyes light up with relief. "Oh thank you Sohma-kun! I'm really sorry to have bothered you, but I'm really worried and…" she looked down with more tears in her eyes.

"It's alright Honda-san. It's no trouble at all." I say standing up, "Where was Kyo last?"

"Just off of the school property, down the street. It's the same road I take to go to work" explained Tohru, "Sohma-kun please be careful."

"Don't worry Honda-san, I'll be right back" I assure her, "Please, wait for me here."

I give her a smile and turn and leave and go out to the front of the school looking for Kyo. _That damn cat! He always manages to ruin my day._

**Kyo- **(rewind a little)

"Um… Kyo-kun, I have to go to work now but I'll be home in time to make dinner! Please tell Shigure-san and Sohma-kun for me" asked Tohru.

"…uh sure, no problem. Isn't that Yuki going to walk you to work like he always does?" I ask looking around for the rat.

"Oh no…not today. He has a Student Council meeting" Tohru explained. "But don't worry about me! I can get to work all by myself" she said with determination in her eyes.

" Are you sure?" I ask. _She's gonna get herself kidnapped with that stupid look on her face all the time. _" I…I mean I could…walk with you…if you want."

"Ehhh!!! Oh no Kyo-kun I can't ask you to do that! I can't be so selfish. Kyo-kun is too nice. I'm soo happy you care so much, but I'll be just fine!" she said with a very big smile.

"…uhh...well, okay then. And I don't care!!" I reply slightly annoyed, but she smiles at me all the same. _There she goes again. She is too worried about other people! She need to take care of herself more._

"Uhh... yes. I'm so sorry! I won't make that mistake again! Well, bye Kyo-kun!" she calls cheerily as she turns around and starts walking to work. _Huh?... Oh! Aargh!! I really need watch what I say around her._ I watch her leave for a couple minutes before I turn around and start off in the opposite direction of home.

I had only been walking for a couple seconds when I hear, "AHHH!!! Please give me my bag back! My mother's picture is in there!" _That's Tohru's voice! Dammit I knew I should have gone with her. _

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" I could hear someone laughing, "and what are you gonna do if I don't?"

_That bastard is gonna pay for sayin that to her!! I have to get there before they hurt her! Dammit if anything happens to her..._ I turn around and start running in the direction Tohru had gone in. _Damn! It's her darn smile. It always manages to fool me. AARGH!!!_

When I get to the scene I see that three large men had cornered Tohru. All of them wore baggy jeans and shirts with some sort of a gang symbol on it, and a red bandana on their heads. One had Tohru's bag in his hand and the other two stood surrounding her. The man in front of her was obviously the leader. He looked at the other two and said, "Open it and take all the money...and the picture" he grinned foully revealing two missing teeth.

"Uhh...Right Boss!" said the other two.

"No!! Please don't take my mom's picture. It's the only thing I have left of her," Tohru pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Heh. Ya know what boys," growled the Boss, "the girl's a whiner but she's kinda cute. Let's take her too." He strode over to Tohru, grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall behind her.

"WHAA!!!" screamed Tohru, "GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

"GET AWAY FORM HER!" I yelled, my blood boiling with rage. "How dare you bastards touch her! I'm gonna send all ya bastards to hell."

The Boss let go of Tohru and turned toward me, "Heh, and what's a clown like you gonna do about it?"

"Grr...I'm gonna kick your ass!!" I yell as I throw a punch at his face. My fist connects to his jaw and he crashes into the wall next to Tohru.

"Aiiee!!" Tohru screamed.

"BOSS!!" the two men yelled.

"Tohru get outta here! I'll take care of these bastards." I say to her while turning to face the others.

"Kyo-kun please be careful!" she yelled while running away.

The other two men had produced two large bats and a dagger-like knife. _Damn. I'll make these bastards pay._

**Yuki**

"YOU BASTARD!" I hear Kyo's voice a little ways off the school property. I run over toward the fight and stop shocked. Three huge men holding bats and a knife surrounded a very bloody Kyo. The man on Kyo's left was lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. The man with the knife had a big bruise forming on his jaw, probably thanks to Kyo's fist. Although Kyo's had been outnumbered he was sitll able to take sown one man, break the other man's nose and five the other, most likely the boss, an array of cuts, bumps and bruises.

I glance over to Kyo and see that he had taken a hard blow to the head and his shirt is soaked with blood. With out a second thought I run over to him and put myself between him and his attackers. The two men step back somewhat surprised.

"Kyo! What the hell is going on here?" I demand.

"Ya damn rat! This is... none of your... business!" Kyo spat between breaths.

"Then why was Honda-san crying?"

"These bastards here...stole her bag...and tried to hurt her..." he said shaking from anger or fatigue, I couldn't tell.

"I'm gonna make em pay!!" he growled. Just as Kyo takes another step his knees give out and he collapses.

"Heh. Why don't you do like that clown says and leave. This is none of your business!" said the Boss menacingly.

"That's where your wrong," I reply with a threatening calm, my voice laced with venom, "This became my problem the second you touched Honda-san."

With that my foot connected to the Boss's face so fast the other man was left speechless.

"B-B-Boss!!" he stuttered, "a-are you all right?" He ran over to his Boss and helped him up. "You're gonna pay for that," he says turning to me, his eyes flashing with anger. He runs up to me, bat raised over his head like a machete. I side-step his attack and kick him in the stomach. The man gasps and drops to all fours, coughing up blood. With a punch I send him flying and falling unconscious.

"You'll pay for what you did to my brother's," yelled the Boss furiously.

"I'd like to see you try," I say darkly. My anger had not subsided yet. _These people hurt Honda-san, whom I highly respect. Not only that, Kyo is in critical condition. I need to end this quickly._

After a couple minutes of dodging attacks I finally land a good kick in the stomach. He retaliates with a swing of the knife that slashes my arm. I wince as a flame erupts on my arm. I kick him again, this time a few inches below the stomach. He doubles over in pain and snarls, "You damn, bastard!!" He gets up and rushes to me again. I punch him in the face and his head crashes into the wall behind him. He slides down the wall, falling out cold.

"You...deserved that...bastard..." I say breathing heavily. _Damn I hope my asthma doesn't act up right now. I don't have time for that. _I turn around and run over to Kyo.

"I always have to clean up your mess, stupid cat," I say to him. I get down on my knees to see if he was okay. _Holy shit!! What is this?_ I look down at my hands and see a pool of blood. I feel chills go down my spine. _This can't be Kyo's blood. He isn't that injured._ I look at all his injuries _They're all just cuts and bruises nothing serious...so how..._ And then it hit me. I turn him around only to find a dangerously long gash on his back. I quickly take off my shirt and tie it tightly around his body to slow down the bleeding. _It's no good...he's already lost too much blood! At this rate Kyo's gonna die before I can get him to Hatori! AARGH_

**Yumi-chan: I wonder if they're mad at me...**

**Yuki: angry/upset Kyo's almost dead and you're worried about the cliffhanger???**

**Yumi-chan: Aiiiee!! Kyo!!! I'm soo sorry don't die!!!**

**Yuki: You're the one who did it to him!!!!**

**Yumi-chan: My, my, Yuki-kun you sure seem to worry alot about the little kitty??**

**Yuki: turning red W-what?? No I don't!! I...uhh...Hey!! don't turn this around on me!! I need help! Kyo's gonna die!!**

**Yumi-chan: Uh right! I'm on it! Please don't die Kyo!!! I'm sure if I can get some reviews...**_hint hint_


	2. Fallen Kitty

**Disclaimer: Fruba not mine.**

_This means that it is a thought! _

**Yuki-kun: jeez you took long enough! hurry up and save him already!**

**Yumi-chan: oh right sorry! **

**Chapter 2: Fallen Kitty**

**Recap: **Some gang members tried to hurt Tohru. Kyo, heard Tohur's scream saved her but got into a fight with three gang member. During the fight Kyou is injured by the boss's knife and has a deep wound on his back. Tohru called Yuki for help and when Yuki got to the scene he sees Kyou falling unconscious. Yuki finished the fight but realized that Kyou was badly injured and he had lost a lot of blood. Kyou's almost dead and Yuki doesn't know what to do.

**Yuki**

"YUKI!!" I looked up startled.

"Momiji? Haru?" I saw them running up to where I sat holding Kyou.

"Tohru said that there was a fight," Momiji gasped, "What happened to Kyou?"

"Where are the bastards that did this?" Haru yelled furiously, instantly going black, "I'll make 'em pay!"

"Haru calm down!" I said, more worried about Kyou than anything else, "Kyou's lost too much blood we need an ambulance, quick!" I tried to stay calm but that's hard to do when someone is dying in your arms.

"Huh? Yuki? You're hurt!" said the cow, instantly reverting back to his white side.

"Wha?" I looked down, confused. A cut ran from my forearm to my shoulder leaving my shirt thick with blood. _Must have happened while fighting the Boss._

"Never mind that," I replied, "Momiji go call an ambulance, Shigure and Hatori. Tell them to get over here now!"

Momiji nodded his head once in understanding and dashed off toward the school building, his face grim and his eyes threatening to spill with tears.

I turn back to Hatsaharu and say, "Haru, help me carry Kyou over to the front of the school. But be careful not to open his wounds any further."

"Yea."

Haru and I put Kyou's arms over our shoulders and lift him up. I wince at the pain in my shoulder but I choose to ignore it. Quickly, we made our way over to the front of the school.

We put him down and I start applying pressure to his wounds, desperately trying to stop the incessant blood flow. Haru follows my actions, his face just as worried as mine.

"KYOU-KUN!!" Tohru ran out from the front of the school crying hysterically, followed by Hanajima and Arisa.

"This is all my fault," she cried, "I-I should have been more careful." Arisa and Hana put their arms around her in a big hug and murmured words of comfort.

"Hey Prince," Arisa said, turning to me, "What happened to Orange Top?"

"Some guys attacked Honda-san, so he kicked their asses like they deserved." I replied, ignoring the stares I was getting for my language. Usually I was very formal but not right now. Right now, I was livid with anger and worried for Kyou's life. _What the hell is taking Hatori so long? Damn, its only been like five minutes. Its gonna take 'em forever to get here. Curse it all!! Kyou doesn't have that much time! _

"Honda-san, please don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. Kyou would have won if it weren't for the bats and knives they had... Damn bastards!" I try to comfort her with my words.

"Ehh!! Tohru why didn't you tell us you were attacked?" Arisa asked Tohru, with motherly concern.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't get hurt so I didn't want to worry you..." Tohru said, still crying.

Off in the distance a loud blaring sound echoed. If it weren't for my mouse-like ears I probably wouldn't have heard it. Soon a black car pulled into view, reflecting large red lights. An ambulance pulled up behind Hatori's car as both Hatori and Shigure came running over to where we were holding Kyou.

"That was fast!" I say, half relieved that Kyou would be taken care of now. Hatori bent over Kyou, medics right behind him. They took Kyou from me and Hatsaharu and placed him on a strecher.

"When Tohru was leaving I could feel her aura's waves, they were happy and calm. Then all of a sudden thet became fearful and agitated. Soon after I felt new waves, Kyou-kun's, they were very angry. I felt Tohru's waves, feel relieved and then worried. Soon after Kyou-kun's waves became painful, then weak, then they disappeared. So I went and called the ambulance. Explanation over." Hanajima concluded her lengthy explanation.

"I called the hospital and Hatori..." called Momiji as he came running out of the building, "...uh...that was fast." The medics were already loading Kyou in to the ambulance.

"Yuki! What happened?" Hatori came over for a quick explanation.

"He got into a fight with some gang members because they tried to hurt Honda-san." I explained, saving the detail for later, "He's lost a lot of blood and has been unconscious for at least fifteen minutes."

Hatori nods his head in understanding and said, "Yuki, go with in the ambulance. If Kyou transforms, and I'm surprised he hasn't yet, you're going to have to explain about our situation. I'll follow in my car with everyone else." Hatori said, taking control of the situation.

"Alright," I reply. _Dammit why do I have to go in the ambulance? I hate dark crowded places._ I ran over to the ambulance and got in. One of the medics told me where to sit while another closed the ambulance doors.

I watch as they remove my bloodied shirt from Kyou's back and start cleaning the wound. _How can anyone be so efficient in such a small place? These people sure seem to be able to do it._ One medic cleaned the cuts with some disinfectant and I could see Kyou's muscles ripple with pain. The cut starts frothing, meaning it was killing the bacteria. I look down unable to keep my eyes on Kyou's weak state. I could hear the medics pulling out bandages and antiseptics and who knows what else. The shock was finally settling in. _Kyou might actually die! There is no way he can survive so much blood loss. Dammit you cat! If you die how are you supposed to beat me?_

"Excuse me. Sohma-san?" a nurse startled me out of my thoughts. "Would you like me to take a look at you arm?" she asked kindly.

I look down at my arm and nod. I had forgotten that I was also injured. I watched as she wiped the blood from my arm and chest. The tick crimson blood soaked the cloth in her gloved hands. I bit my lip, to fight the pain of antiseptic she used to clean my cut. Carefully, she wrapped my arm in a clean white bandage.

"Your cut isn't so bad," she smiled a little, "you won't even stitches."

She opens a cabinet and pulls out a clean white shirt and hands it to me. I put it on muttering some words of thanks but my thoughts are still clouded. I look up at Kyou. His face was deathly white and although most of the blood was cleaned up, I could still see the large cuts along his arms and back. There were bruises forming along his arms and side.

"W-will he be ok?" I heard my hollow voice ask the nurse.

The nurse looked at me with a sad smile, "It's hard to tell right now," she said, "but I promise, we will do our best."

I nod. _Dammit. Tell me he will live! He may be the damned cat but even I don't want him to die._ A large lump in my throat chokes my breathing and my vision quickly blurs. I close my eyes and look down fighting away my tears.

---------

Haru, Momiji, Tohru, Shigure and I are sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting for Hatori to get back. Although he is only a family doctor, he had many connections through out the medical field. His status allowed Kyou to receive the quickest treatment.

The waiting room was filled with various people. A man was wearily leading his screaming daughter to a vending machine. In one corner an elderly woman turned pages in a magazine aimlessly. One man sat with a young boy, holding "welcome baby" balloons. Not far from me, sat a man with a grim expression. He had his arm around his wife gently rubbing her shoulder. The woman clung to him silently sobbing.

I took my eyes away from them and looked at Tohru. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was blotchy from the incessant streams of tears. Her usual smiling face had been replaced by a grimness so unbefitting of her that I was compelled to look down. Even Momiji had lost the sparkle in his eyes. His usual jumpiness had died down and his cheeks glistened with tears.

"Alright Dr. Yakamoto, thank you," I heard Hatori's voice form the distance. I looked um and saw him coming our way. I tried to read his expression but his face gave no clues as to Kyou's condition. I stood up and walked over to him, the others followed my lead.

"How is he Hatori?" I asked the question in everyone's minds, "Will he...will he live?"

Hatori gave me a fleeting look of surprise. _I guess he doesn't realise that no matter how much I can't stand him, I just can't hate Kyou. _

Hatori quickly recovers and says, "Kyou is still in critical condition. The injuries themselves weren't serious but the wound on his back caused him to loose a lot of blood. Since he didn't get medical attention as soon as it happened, the amount of blood he lost could prove to be fatal. However, right now doctors are giving him blood transfusions so he still has a chance of making it. Dr. Yakamoto says that if he can survive the night he will live and we can take him home as soon as his vitals stabilize. Other than that his left wrist is broken and he has some pretty bad bruises."

Everyone stood silent, taking in the information. Tohru began to sob quietly. Her tissue had already been soaked by previous tears. I look down at my feet. _If he survives the night? If he survives? NO! He has to survive. If he dies Tohru will die of depression and I will lose the one friend that has truly accepted me. I won't let that happen to her. If he dies whose ass am I going to kick? If he dies I...Dammit Kyou! You can't die! You just can't! _

"You kids should go on home," Hatori snaps me out of my thoughts, "There's noting more we can do here. We can come back first thing in the morning. Come on I'll drive everyone home."

Tohru looked as if she was about to protest but I put my hand on her shoulder and stop her.

"Hatori? Is it all right if I stay the night here? I don't want to leave just yet, someone needs to stay behind. Plus..." I looked over to Tohru, who had a fresh stream of tears falling out of her eyes.

Hatori looked over to Shigure, who nodded his approval.

I turned to Tohru and said, "Honda-san don't worry Kyou's strong. He'll make it through the night. And I'll call to let everyone know how he's doing later."

Tohru looked up into my eyes surprised that I was showing so much concern for the cat. She nodded and tried to give a small smile.

"Okay then, lets go everyone," called Hatori.

Everyone followed him silently, leaving the waiting room seemingly empty. I go back over to my seat and slump into my chair. The lump in my throat returns with a vengeance and my eyes blur again. I look down and squeeze my eyes shut, tears rolling silently down my face.

---------

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the reviews. WOW i got like 9 reviews on the first chapter!! blushes thank you all again. I promise ill update sooner next time.

To my readers!!

**Tyak:** oo dont die on account of my story!! I need my readers! Thankyou so much for your kind review and i promise to update sooner next time.

**Redardetto:** aww...why would i hurt yuki? Thats mean! But of course hurting kyou is meaner. hangs head with guilt (im sorry Kyou-kun!!!) i really didn't want to hurt either of them its just since kyou is so hotheaded it was easier to get him into the fight than it would have yuki. Thats why kyou was the one who got hurt. But thanks for the review. Im glad you liked it so much! Ill update sooner next time.

**Crystalsilver4:** sorry i didn't update sooner!! Kyo isn't saved yet...whats next... lemme see...going home...funeral...coma...murder...? ooh so many options...evil grin

**Fungurl:** hugs the bunny Its a momiji-kun!! Kawaii desu!! Thankyou for the review, im glad you liked it. Sorry i didnt update sooner. As for kyou...next comes... hmm... death or ooh murder or coma...? evil grin

**Strawberries and Napkins:** lol. Ur review made me laugh. Im glad you like the story and im sorry i took forever in updating. I know. I know. Just kill me now...im really sorry. I found present tense hard to write in so i changed it to past tense. Do you like it this way better? Or should i change it back?

**Silversnow10:** yea i agree no one can beat kyou but shishou and yuki. Thats why i gave the gang members weapons. If they had fought fairly kyou would have kicked ass!! Im sorry i didnt update sooner and thanks for the kind review.

**Xx.Fma-Dnangel.xX:** im sorry i didnt update sooner! Thankyou for the kind review! I hope you like this chapter!!

**Darkangel36:** thankyou for your review!! Im glad you liked it. Sorry i didn't update sooner.

**Princess-cutiepie-89:** lol thanks for reminding me that i didn't update yet. Im so sorry for the wait. And thankyou for the amazing review. Im so glad you liked it so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!!


	3. Akito

**A/N: im sorry for the long wait. I can only blame school and myself. Please forgive me!!! I'm changing this to third person...I write better that way. AND sorry for the change in account.**

----

**Recap: **Some gang members tried to rob and take advantage of Tohru. Kyo fights them but is beaten because they have weapons. Tohru tells Yuki that Kyo is in a fight and he goes to help. He finds Kyo unconcious and beats the gang members senseless. When he goes to Kyo he finds that Kyo has a broken wrist and a large gash on his back. The wound has caused Kyo to lose a dangerous amount of blood. Doctors are unsure if he will survive.

Chapter 3-- Akito

**Yuki**

Although Kyo had not yet regained consciousness, he had still been allowed to come home after his vitals had stabilized. The doctors were amazed that he had pulled through; he had lost way too much blood, it was a miracle. But Kyo's body had been exhausted to its limit and needed rest and constant supervision. Hatori stopped by everyday to check on Kyo's status. Because his immune system had been strained, his chances of getting an infection or virus had become very high. To avoid the risk of infection, Hatori recommended they change Kyo's bandages and clean the cut with alcohol at least twice a day.

Yuki got up from his chair and walked over to Kyo's window. He threw open the curtains and allowed sunlight to flood the room. Outside the window was a beautiful view of the forest. All the trees were in bloom and flower petals danced through the air in the light breeze. _Kyo's so lucky to have this room. It's so sunny!_

Yuki glanced over to the clock and sighed. It was four in the afternoon and school was out for the spring. Yuki didn't have any student council duties for at least two more weeks. He walked over to Kyo's dresser and picked up fresh bandages, cotton, and a bottle of peroxide and took them over to Kyo's bed. Then he went and got some warm water and a clean wash cloth.

No matter how much Yuki hated it, he was stuck with the job of changing Kyo's bandages. Although Honda-san had insisted, Yuki knew she was supposed to work fulltime over the spring break to make some extra money. He wouldn't just let her give that up. After a lot of convincing she had finally agreed to let him take care of Kyo.

_I guess I don't hate it that much. He's less annoying when he's asleep. Plus, it's not like I have anything better to do. And, I've gotten a lot better at wrapping bandages. I wonder when I started caring so much about the stupid neko? ...hmm...I guess I always cared for him a little._

Yuki smiled at his thoughts knowing that if anyone knew what he was thinking they would want his head checked out as well.

He lifted Kyo into a sitting position and propped him up with some pillows, being mindful not to joggle his broken wrist too much. He let Kyo's head rest against his shoulder while and carefully started unraveling last night's bandages.

**Kyo**

Kyo opens his eyes and pain immediately flooded his body forcing him to groan. He looked up at the ceiling and recognized it as his own. _How'd I get here?_ He tried to sit up but pain shot through his flaming nerves. Slowly gaining awareness he realized that his wrist was in a cast and his chest and abdomen were heavily bandaged. _Damn! This means I can't get up. The last thing I remember is... fighting those guys...and then...then Yuki came... Damn it! Did I let that rat save me? Shit! Now everyone will think I'm a weakling. Damn I'll show him. As soon as I get better I'll beat him to a bloody pulp! ..._

_Aaargh...Why is it so dark in here? I wish the windows were open._ As if his wish were granted, the room was flooded with sunlight. Kyo's head whipped over into the direction of his window. His eyes widened as he saw none other than Yuki staring out his window. _WHAT?? What he hell is the rat doing in MY room? How long has he been here? He probably wants to me to get up so he can tell me what a loser I am and how easily he was able to beat those punks._

Yuki moved away from the window and Kyo feigned sleep. _Maybe if I'm asleep he'll go away. _Keeping his eyes half open, Kyo watched as Yuki moved to his dresser. Yuki picked something up and walked over to Kyo's bed. Kyo shut his eyes. _What the hell is he doing?_ He hears Yuki setting something down and then leaving only to return within moments. Curious, Kyo risked a peek through one of his eyes. _Why the hell is he smiling? Is he laughing at what happened to me? AARGH!! If only I could move I'd show him!! I'd wipe that smile off his face!_

Yuki sat down and lifted Kyo in to a sitting position, placing pillows behind him. Kyo grinded his teeth in pain, refusing to let out even a small hiss. Gently, Yuki positioned him so that Kyo's head rested on his shoulder and proceeded to take off Kyo's bandages. The touch of Yuki's cold fingers sent shivers down Kyo's spine and Kyo's face heated. _What the hell does the rat think he's doing? _

"What the hell are ya doin ya damn rat?" he asked angrily.

Yuki's hands froze and his head whipped over to Kyo's face, "Kyo!?" he cried, "You're awake! Hold still while I clean the cut on your back."

"Why the hell are you doing that? For all I know you could be trying to poison me!" Kyo accused.

Yuki looked at Kyo shocked, then angry, "Baka neko. First of all it's Spring Break and everyone else had plans. The world doesn't stop for you. So I got stuck taking care of you. Second, I wouldn't poison you. Not after I wasted my time saving you from those punks that you got yourself beaten up by!"

"WHAT do you mean 'got myself beaten up'?" Kyo yelled sitting up straight. His muscles seared with pain and Kyo let out a pained hiss but continued, "I could've taken 'em! I didn't need you!"

"Baka neko! Didn't I tell you not to move? If your cut reopens you're going to have to go back to the hospital," Yuki said starting to get angrier, "And as for being able to take them on yourself...Kyo you almost died! I was sitting in a pool of your blood thinking you were dead! Not even the doctors thought you were gonna live. You've been asleep for about a week! Did you know that? If you hadn't woken up around now you probably would have gone into a coma! If you ever, _ever _get into a fight again, with someone other than me, either win or find me to help you! But don't you ever lose! Do _not_ worry us like this _ever_ again!"

Kyo was shocked. Yuki almost sounded concerned. Unable to respond he looked away defiantly, allowing Yuki to reposition him so that he could continue cleaning Kyo's wound. Although Yuki had been angry, Kyo noticed that his hands were still gentle. _What the hell is wrong with him? He's acting like he actually cares! ...I couldn't have been asleep for that long...could've I?_

Once the bandage was off Yuki said, "I'm going to clean the cut now so it might sting a little." Yuki poured a small amount of peroxide on some cotton and proceeded to clean Kyo's cut.

To say that it stung a little was a complete understatement. Kyo hissed, using every ounce of self-control to keep himself from yelling out in pain. Yuki grimaced as Kyo's cut frothed and used the warm water to wash off the medicine. He applied it again quickly, trying to minimize the time Kyo had to feel the burn, and then using clean bandages rebound Kyo's chest and abdomen.

"Okay, you can lay down now," Yuki said, getting up, "I'm going to call Hatori and tell him you finally woke up. Anyways, he should be here later this afternoon to inspect your wound. And _don't_ try to get up; your body isn't back to its full strength. If you need anything or get hungry just call me, I'll be in my room. Got it?"

"Hn... Careful _nezumi_, you sound like you actually care," Kyo replied, his way of saying he 'got it'.

Yuki frowned, "Baka neko, I can't stand you sometimes but I'm not heartless."

With that Yuki left leaving Kyo speechless and annoyed once again. _Kuso nezumi...aagrh!_

**----------------------------At the Sohma Main House--------------------------------**

"You say he's awake now? That's good news. Make sure he eats something, preferably soup. And tell him not to move around too much. I'll be over later to check on him." Hatori finished talking to Yuki and hung up the phone.

He continued with his paperwork. The blood samples from one of the Sohma women had high glucose levels, creating a risk in her pregnancy. He needed call her and schedule a meeting. Another of the Sohma kids had broken his arm and now that it was healed, needed the cast removed. An elderly woman had fallen down the stairs and broken her hip, she needed a follow up visit. Several other Sohma's were sick with a stomach virus that had been going around, and most of those who weren't were infected by a strong cold virus, he needed to order more antibiotics for both. Hatori coughed, and then frowned. _It was only a matter of time until I got that cold. Well at least Akito-sama isn't sick right now. _There was a soft knock at his door.

"Come in," he called.

"Hatori-san? Akito-sama has requested your presence," said an aging woman.

"Very well, thank you Akane-san."

The woman nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Hatori looked at the time. It was already five thirty. He sighed and quickly filed his paperwork. Within ten minutes he closed his office and started to make his way to Akito's quarters.

He knocked on Akito's door and waited.

"Come in," Akito said lazily. Hatori slid the door open and went in. He found Akito leaning on the window sill, looking up at two birds dancing in the air.

"You called me Akito-sama?"

"Hmmm...," Akito took his time replying, "How is that _monster _doing now?"

If Hatori was shocked as to why Akito would care he didn't show it. Instead he replied, "I received a phone call today saying he finally woke up. I'm going there later to check on him."

Akito turned revealing an ugly scowl on his face, "It _survived?_ I was hoping that filth would have died. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped now. You may go. Tell the monster I want him to get better quickly."

Hatori got up and turned to leave only to be stopped by Akito's words, "Bring Yuki when you come back. He can spend the night at the main house. I have things I need to discuss with him."

Hatori froze and turned around, "Akito-sama, I can't do that. It would leave Kyo home alone. He needs supervision there is no one other than Yuki. Also Yuki has a cold and with his weak respiratory system it isn't advisable for him to come here."

"HATORI!! You stopped me from calling him the day it happened and you stopped me last week! I need to see Yuki and you will bring him to me _today_!" yelled Akito, infuriated that he wasn't getting his way.

It was true. Hatori had been making excuses to keep Yuki away from the main house ever since the day Yuki saved Kyo. Akito had been furious that Yuki had actually helped the _cat._ No doubt he wanted to punish Yuki for it. No doubt he wanted Kyo to get better quickly so that he could beat him up again. All Hatori could do was to keep them away until away until Akito's fury had subsided, reducing their punishment. Although he couldn't stop Akito completely he would protect Yuki and Kyo the best he could. But this time, he could tell from the tone of Akito's voice that he had pushed it as far as he could.

"Very well Akito-sama. I will bring him," Hatori replied. Akito's face lit up with malicious glee, and he turned back to his window, dismissing Hatori.

Hatori left grimly.

**Yuki**

Yuki watched the stove intently, not wanting the soup to burn. With neither Kyo nor Tohru available it had fallen upon him to heat the food. Shigure had a script due and had suddenly disappeared. When the pot of soup started to steam he waited a minute until turning the stove off and poured some soup into a bowl.

He was very proud of himself. He no longer burned food when trying to heat it up. Of course whether it had been heated long enough or not was a different matter entirely.

Yuki took the food up to Kyo informing him that Hatori had told him to eat. Kyo sat up groaning, and Yuki handed him the bowl of soup then sat down on the chair that he had been sitting on that morning.

Grumbling Kyo took the soup and started to eat. He ate one spoonful and scowled, "Ugh...kuso nezumi! Can't you even heat the food right? This soup is still cold! All you had to do is leave the stove on for five minutes!"

Yuki glared at Kyo. He had been so proud that he hadn't burned the soup that he hadn't realized that just because the soup steamed, it didn't mean it had been heated thoroughly.

"You're going to eat that soup the way it is and you going to like it," Yuki replied coolly, a vein popping on his head, "I'm not going back downstairs to heat it up again."

"I'm not asking you to. You'd probably burn it," Kyo countered smoothly.

Yuki's face heated with anger and embarrassment. _I should kick him for that. Lucky for him I wouldn't do that with him in the state he's in_. "Just eat," said Yuki dismissively. _Note to self: Heat soup for five minutes._

Kyo, slightly surprised that Yuki hadn't retaliated, kept eating, and then he asked, "Kuso nezumi! Why are you still in my room?"

Yuki looked at Kyo confused. _Why _am _I still in his room? I don't know...Maybe because I care? Wait what? No I don't, I just...I-_

"Well...?" prompted Kyo.

"uh...Someone has to take the bowl down when you're done," replied Yuki, "You're not going to do it seeing as you're crippled and I'm not going to leave it for Honda-san. So, if you'd kindly finish eating I would be able to leave."

"Who're you calling a cripple kuso nezumi?" yelled Kyo, "If I weren't-"

"Weren't crippled?" Yuki interrupted.

"NO! I was going to say _tired_!" yelled Kyo turning red.

_All this yelling can't be good for him._ Yuki sighed, "Kyo stop yelling, you need that energy to heal. Just eat the soup so I can take the bowl."

Once again stunned into silence Kyo just gaped at Yuki who refused to make eye contact. After a minute of staring Kyo looked down to his soup, he quickly finished it and held the bowl out to Yuki.

"Here," he said, not making eye contact.

Wordlessly, Yuki got up and took the bowl. Just as he was about to leave Kyo's room they heard a car pull up. "Hatori's here," Yuki mumbled and left Kyo's room.

Yuki went downstairs and opened the door for Hatori.

"How is he?" asked Hatori.

"He's fine. He just finished a bowl of soup. He knows you're here. We heard your car," Yuki replied.

Hatori nodded, "The examination shouldn't take too long. Come upstairs in a few minutes."

Yuki nodded. Hatori turned and went up the stairs to Kyo's room and Yuki went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

**Kyo**

Hatori knocked on Kyo's door and went in. "How are you feeling Kyo?" he asked.

"I'm fine. My muscles hurt a lot though and I get tired easily," Kyo replied.

"That's seems about normal. That fight you got into really ripped up some of your muscles. Frankly, I'm surprised you can sit up without fainting because of the pain. How is the cut on you're back? Does it burn or hurt at all?" Hatori took out a stethoscope and placed its cool surface on Kyo's chest to listen to his heartbeat.

"No. It burned when that rat cleaned it though. He probably put something in it to cause me more pain," Kyo grumbled.

Hatori frowned at Kyo. "Mmm...You really should give Yuki more credit than that. Now take deep breaths," he shifted his stethoscope to Kyo's back to listen to his breathing, "You know Yuki was the one who saved you and- Don't look at me like that, I'm not talking about the fight. It's after the fight. He kept his cool and stopped the blood flow on your back and had Momiji call me and an ambulance. I don't think he even noticed the nasty gash he got on his arm. But if he hadn't put pressure on your wound, you would be dead right now. Dr. Yakamoto was just barely able to save you. Even I was afraid you wouldn't make it. It was Yuki who didn't give up hope. He was the one who stayed overnight at the hospital that day. That night, when I went back to the hospital, he said to me, and I quote, 'Kyo won't die. He hasn't beaten me yet. He'll live, even it's just to beat me, he will live.'"

Kyo looked at Hatori stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The rat actually cared? _Is he talking about the same Yuki? The same Yuki that had just called me a cripple not too long ago? The same Yuki that wouldn't hesitate to kick or punch me, if he got a chance? No, that doesn't sound like him at all. Why should the rat care about what happens to me at all?_

"Is it really that hard to believe?" asked Hatori, seeing the look on Kyo's face, "Look at Yuki from an outsider's point of view and not as the rat per say. He is a kind hearted person. He's not the kind of person to hold a grudge or easily judge a person. Yuki cares about you, more than you know. He may not know it himself and he may act like he hates you but that's all that is, an act. If you don't believe me, just try to be nice to him for once see how he reacts. We are cursed by the zodiac spirits but that doesn't _make_ us the spirit. We are all still humans."

"Ok the examination is done. You're vitals are all normal and your cut is healing nicely." Kyo had barely noticed Hatori taking his blood pressure or temperature, checking his eyes or even inspecting his cut, he had been too far lost in thought.

There was a soft knock on the door.

**Yuki**

_That stupid cat, he's so ungrateful. It wasn't like the soup was that cold._

When he finished washing the dishes Yuki made his way back to Kyo's room. He knocked softly on Kyo's door.

"Come in Yuki," called Hatori.

Yuki went in and looked at Kyo who looked lost in confusion.

"I was just telling Kyo," continued Hatori, "His vitals are all normal and his cut is healing nicely. Yuki, I want you to keep cleaning Kyo's cut like you have been. I don't want him getting sick after he just got better."

Yuki nodded understanding.

"Good. And Kyo you can get up a little tomorrow if you feel up to it. Don't stay up for too long, the max is two to three hours, your body still need to rest. I recommend you sleep as much as you can. And both of you, no fighting. At least not until Kyo is fully recovered."

Both Kyo and Yuki nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now what time does Honda-san get home?"

"She should be home in an hour. Did you want to wait for her?" asked Yuki politely.

Hatori gave Yuki a sorrowful look and turned to Kyo, "Kyo, do you need anything right now? Are you hungry?"  
Kyo shook his head, no.

"Okay then. Make sure you eat something after Honda-san gets home. I'll leave her a note," he turned to Yuki grimly, "Yuki," his voice faltered, "Yuki, Akito wants to see you right now. He has asked me to bring you with me and for you to stay the night."

Yuki went numb and his face paled as fear took hold of his body. He swallowed whatever air he had in his mouth and nodded mechanically. _NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! No. no. no. nonono..._His mind fell into a dark oblivion completely shutting down.

----

The ride to the Sohma main house had been a blur. Yuki didn't remember anything except that now Akito was standing front of him, smiling evilly.

"Come here my sweet Yuki. I do believe you have started misbehaving. We haven't played in a very long time. Come, let's have some fun."

----

**A/N: O.o eek! Akito is bad news...very bad. Til next time. Sorry for the not updating thing and for the change in account. Bad things happened...gomen. and to those of you who stuck with me i send you all my luv. THANK YOU!!!!**


End file.
